


Vop

by BalloonArcade



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonArcade/pseuds/BalloonArcade
Summary: Sideswipe and Skywarp find common ground, by falling repeatedly for each other through the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramamelon/gifts).



> Thank you Dramamelon, for this prompt. A delightful pairing to play with as I get back into a writing headspace.

The first time had been a mistake.

The red terror twin launched onto Skywarp’s back from a ruined building, had been manipulating his vertical and horizontal stabilizers, throwing Skywarp in and out of uncontrolled spins before inertia would toss the red frontliner enough he’d scramble for purchase.

Starscream had no idea _why or how_ the terror twins had developed this bizarre form of offensive combat against flight models but during Skywarp trine leader's first interaction with them, he scolded his trine to control their startle reflexes, suppress adding thrust through their turbines, ride out the spin, correct and regroup.

Adding thrust only gave them more power to throw a seeker off course as they jerked seeker control surfaces with servos and kicked them with pedes.

If all else failed, get close enough to the ground to give the insane ground pounders an exit.

Having the golden terror twin land on Skywarp was always terrifying. He was brutal, efficient, as if he knew exactly what each control surface on a seeker’s frame did, _but_ he didn’t have a jet pack.

Once he got a few hits in, Skywarp would offer him an out, he’d bail and Skywarp could vop away.

But the red twin…he clung and wedged digits into seams like a fragging red space barnacle from the dark recesses of the Pit.

Him, Skywarp played with, darting up and down, in and out of stalls, allowing himself to spiral out of control before recorrecting, snapping out sassy one liners in response to the red pit spawn insults.

The red twin was confident, trusted his jet pack could get him away.

And the first time Skywarp’s spark spun too fast, was the day Sideswipe’s jetpack backfired.

The spitting flaming mass shooting off Sideswipe’s back, just missed hitting Skywarp’s nose cone. Sideswipe yelped, backplate scorched, as his jet pack went flying off without him. Digits and legs, and tips of pedes clung tight, or pressed deep into sensitive wiring. Wiggling them to wedge for deeper purchase in his panic.

Skywarp started vibrating, he couldn’t help it, spark spun faster out of his control and Sideswipe started cursing until

_vop_

A flash of purple, Skywarp was elsewhere and Sideswipe was silent for the first time _ever_ , in any of Skywarp’s battles with him.

Flipping over onto his back, hoping the red terror twin would stop digging his digits in so deep, the digits stopped moving but they didn’t retreat.

“Did you just -“

“No.” Skywarp cut him off.

Vopped, rotated and gave him an exit.

The insane Autobot frontliner thankfully took it.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

The second time Skywarp’s spark spun too fast was done on purpose.

The red twin landed hard on top of him, out of no where, didn’t even bother to hit any of Skywarp’s control surfaces, just scrambled, clinging underneath him, digits digging deep and precisely into those same spots, Skywarp vibrated, spark spinning faster, and -

_vop._

Silence again.

Then, “I _knew it_ ,” Sideswipe crowed.

Those digits moved again, Skywarp started vibrating as his spark spun faster and

_vop_

This time there was no silence, Sideswipe was cackling so hard he lost purchase, had to use his jet pack to get him to the top of the nearest building.

Skywarp vopped away and wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

The third time Skywarp was ready.

As soon as Sideswipe landed on top of him, he accelerated straight up, causing Sideswipe to scramble for purchase to hang off his vertical stabilizers until he stalled, and transformed into root mode. Relishing the panicked look in Sideswipe’s optics as they both hovered for a moment at that split instance where and object going up has zero velocity, before it started going down, Skywarp flashed Sideswipe a cheeky grin.

Sideswipe used a short burst of his jet pack to launch himself into Skywarp’s arms - too high up, his jet pack would run out of fuel before he got anywhere safe from here.

They fell with Skywarp silently vibrating out a wheeze, and Sideswipe screaming.

When they came close to the ground, Skywarp vopped back up to their original location then did it again.

By the third repetition, Sideswipe was hitting him and calling him insane while laughing his helm off.

By the fifth repetition, Sideswipe’s clinging digits found purchase deep in seams, attacking sensitive wires and causing Skywarp’s spark to rotate too fast and to vop mid fall.

By the time the battle was over, Skywarp and Sideswipe were no where to be seen, cackling half the planet away on the ground. Skywarp laughing so hard, flat on his aft, wheezing out through his vents.

Sideswipe rolled over from where he had been clutching his sides, unable to stand he was laughing so hard.

Their laughter died out into final chuckles and when their optics met, Skywarp realized what he had done. Faceplating heating, he looked away only to have the red twin slam him to the ground as if they were enemy’s once again.

But as Sideswipe straddled him, he leaned down, folding his servos over Skywarp’s cockpit and rested his chin on them.

His optics were positively glowing and his cheeky grin made Skywarp’s spark flip.

“You teleport when you get tickled, and you are a silent wheeze laugher.”

There was no point in denying it, but there was one minor correction to make.

“I don’t teleport. I _vop_.” He was about to enter into his explanation that drove Starscream nuts and made Thundercracker shake his head when Sideswipe did it for him.

“Huh. Makes sense. It’s the sound you make and it’s almost like you hop, vaporize, and pop to a new location at once.”

Skywarp didn’t think his spark could flip any harder, then Sideswipe’s entire face lit up.

“Do you _vop_ ” He enunciated the _p_ by smacking out his lips, “when you overload too?”

As his lines flooded with icy coolant, Skywarp shrugged, and tried to play it off as if he didn’t care.

“You do!?” Sideswipe crowed, optics lighting up in mirth.

“Frag off.” Pushing him off, Skywarp stood up, wrapped his arms defensively around himself, and hunched as if preparing for a blow. He should just vop away and leave the Autobot frontliner stranded half a planet away from his twin.

_The Autobot frontliner who had never once flinched when Skywarp vopped with him. Had actually come back to do it again._

There was scrambling, and Sideswipe was in front of him looking up into his faceplate, trying to catch his optics and Skywarp huffed then muttered, “I’ll bring you back to the outskirts of the battle field.”

“Hey, uh sorry.” Sideswipe rubbed at the back of his own neck, “Sunny always says I come on too strong.”

“Sunny’s your twin.” Skywarp deadpanned.

“Uh, yea. You probably know him as Sunstreaker, I call him Sunny so -“

“- he stops taking things so seriously all the time?” Skywarp wagered and Sideswipe squinted at him. Shrugging Skywarp continued, “It makes sense. He’s so scowly. TC’s like that sometimes, takes everything to spark.”

“Guess it does make sense. Most mechs think it’s because he’s so shiny on the outside, or I'm just being a smart aft.” Sideswipe looked down as he shuffled his pedes, pressed two digits together, and when he looked back up at Skywarp, optics tentatively glimmering. “Since you aren’t actively shooting at me, maybe you know…you’ll consider it? …I like when you vop.”

His spark stopped flipping. He was dead. Skywarp swore his spark had stopped spinning.

“You actually want to? With _me_? Even if -” Vocalizer glitched higher at the end he cleared it then tried to pass it off. “I mean, of course you do, just look at the size of my wing span.”

Fluttering his wings at bit at the edges, he puffed them out, hoping his spark wasn’t about to be crushed under pede.

Sideswipe stared mesmerized by his wings a few klicks then his face lit up. “Oh believe me, I’m looking.” He purred, cocky grin splitting Sideswipe’s face followed by a shuttered optic “So is it true what they say about a seeker’s wing span?”

Focus slowly drifting down Skywarp’s frame, as soon as Sideswipe’s was staring at his interface panel, Skywarp’s cooling fans clicked and whirred to life.

“It’s uh…best, for safety reasons…if we do it in the air, so I don’t -“ Frag, Sideswipe was looking at him with huge optics, and his mouth gaped open. He was _terrified_ , like everyone always was. Skywarp’s wings sunk, this was a mistake.

Before Skywarp could vop away and die in a hole, Sideswipe launched himself so his arms were wrapped around Skywarp’s neck, legs straddling him, optics practically glowing. “SERIOUSLY!?”

Spark practically vibrating out of its casing, Skywarp wrapped his arms around Sideswipe and vopped.

By the tenth cycle of falling, Skywarp vopped mid overload.

By the twenty-fifth cycle, Skywarp vopped mid overload.

By the forty-fifth cycle, Skywarp vopped because Sideswipe ticked his wires.

By the sixtieth cycle, Skywarp vopped mid overload.

By the seventieth-second cycle, Skywarp vopped a dopey optic Sideswipe off at the edge of the battle field.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Vorns later on earth, on the fortieth cycle, Sideswipe was resting his chin on Skywarp’s cockpit, as Skywarp held him against his frame, free falling through the air.

Digit playing with the tip of Sideswipe’s audial horn, Skywarp asked: “Do you ever think we should just stop this? I mean, someone’s eventually going to figure out I’m not just vopping you far away to hobble back afterward. Someone other than Sunny or TC that is.”

The dopey smile Sideswipe flashed him made Skywarp’s faceplate heat and Sideswipe shrugged, “Probably. But it’s not like anyone’s getting hurt right? I mean you replaced everyone’s charges with underpowered blanks on the Nemesis and I did it with everyone on the Ark. It’s weird. You’d think Ratchet would have noticed by now that mechs just aren’t doing the damage to each other they use to.”

“Naw,” Skywarp shuttered an optic and stroked down one of Sideswipe’s audial horns just so, causing his red grounder’s engine to rev and purr, “That’s just our weird brand of brilliance.”

The ground was fast approaching, so Skywarp vopped back up to start the forty-first cycle of falling.

“Sunny always said no one could stand my special brand of crazy in or out of the berth,” Sideswipe chuckled, pushed himself up so he was sitting and straddling his heated interface panel against Skywarp’s frame, stretched his arms out wide, entirely trusting that Skywarp could catch him mid fall, “Turns out, the solution was no berth.”

Sideswipe flashed him the smile that sent Skywarp’s spark spinning, and

_vop_

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to my AUs but similar characterizations because of how I head canon XD. Gah! They're so cute!


End file.
